


Quickening

by panavatar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Babydyke, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panavatar/pseuds/panavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee writes a diary entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickening

**Author's Note:**

> Written 04/10/2003. Set right after the first movie, and ignores later canon.

Dear Diary,

Last night Kitty sneaked into my dorm. She had on a big t-shirt and bunny slippers, and she just slid through the wall behind my bed. I still can't believe she can do that.

Her legs were cold as she climbed in next to me, and she kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there won't be. Today that girl from History disappeared.

Today Kitty's coming with me to ask the Prof. He's teaching more classes since the teachers left to fight. I don't wanna just sit here and wait to die. I wanna help.

xxx,  
Jubes


End file.
